La Nueva Orden Jedi: Vector Prime
Vector Prime es la primera novela de la serie de libros La Nueva Orden Jedi. Fue escrita por R.A. Salvatore y publicada por Del Rey Books en octubre de 1999. Los mapas galácticos impresos dentro fueron diseñados por Daniel Wallace y Chris Barbieri. La versión en casete fue narrada por Anthony Heald. Fue traducida y editada en castellano por Alberto Santos Editor en 2002. Ediciones Estadounidenses *ISBN 0345428447; 5 de octubre de 1999, Del Rey, tapa dura de 387 página *ISBN 0375406891; 5 de octubre de 1999, Random House Audio, 2 casetes abreviados (3 hrs.) *ISBN 0345428455; 5 de julio, 2000, Del Rey, paperback de 398 páginas *ISBN 0613293770; Marzo de 2001, Sagebrush Corporation, encuadernación para bibliotecas/colegios *ISBN 034546740X; Junio de 2003, Ballantine Books, eBook *ISBN 0345479335; 7 de septiembre de 2004, Del Rey, paperback de 416 páginas *ISBN 0739316583; 12 de octubre, 2004, Random House Audio, casete abreviado Extranjeras *ISBN 009940995X; 1 de agosto de 2000, Arrow Books Ltd., paperback británico de 398 páginas *ISBN 2258053331; Febrero de 2000, Presses de la Cité, tapa dura francesa de 492 páginas (Le Nouvel Ordre Jedi: Vecteur Prime) *ISBN 2265076570; 2 de julio de 2003 Fleuve Noir, paperback francés de 512 páginas *Libro alemán (Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter 1: Die Abtrünnigen) *Libro japonés *ISBN 837245311X; 2000, Amber, libro polaco de 368 páginas (Nowa era Jedi: Wektor pierwszy) *ISBN 5040084994; Octubre de 2004, libro ruso de 559 páginas (Вектор-прим) *ISBN 8495070278; Noviembre de 2002, Alberto Santos Editor, tapa dura española (La Nueva Orden Jedi: Vector Prime) *ISBN 8495070308; Alberto Santos Editor, paperback español de 304 páginas *ISBN 9788025206522; 2007, EGMONT ČR, paperback checho de 303 páginas (Nový řád Jedi: Prvotní vektor) Resumen del editor Veintiún años después de la caída del Imperio, el Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker quiere crear una nueva orden de Caballeros Jedi. El Consejo de la Nueva República no está de acuerdo con sus deseos, pero lo que nadie sabe es que, procedente de los oscuros confines del universo, un nuevo e implacable enemigo está a punto de invadir la Galaxia. Resumen del argumento Luke Skywalker discute con la Nueva República sobre la formación del Consejo Jedi. Leia, Mara Jade Skywalker, y Jaina Solo se juntan con el siniestro primer ministro de Rhommamool. Un objeto extra-galáctico ingresa a la galaxia y se estrella en el planeta Helska 4, y un equipo de científicos va al planeta a investigarlo. Pronto se dan cuenta que el objeto no es solo un objeto celestial normal. Capítulo a capítulo Capítulo 1 Leia Organa Solo viaja en el Sable de Jade. Jaina Solo, Mara Jade Skywalker, C-3PO y ella están yendo a Rhommamool para hablar con su líder, Nom Anor. Rhommamool y su planeta vecino, Osarian, están al borde de la guerra. Los osarianos no quieren que Leia vaya a Rhommamool, porque imaginan que va a apoyar al planeta, al cual consideran su enemigo. Como resultado, ellos envían varios Z-95 pilotados por rodianos. El Sable de Jade pretende simplemente evadir a los atacantes, pero Wurth Skidder, un Jedi que se está quedando en el crucero mon calamari Mediador comandado por el comandante Ackdool, ubicado entre los dos planetas, aparece y destruye los Z-95. Es claro que principalmente él solo quería tener algo de diversión. Leia está furiosa. Un droide de protocolo, C-9PO, es capturado por los Caballeros Rojos de la Vida en Rhommamool, y destruido junto a otros muchos droides en la Plaza de la Esperanza de Redención, con Nom Anor observando y divirtiéndose. Capítulo 2 En ExGal-4, en el planeta Belkadan, Yomin Carr, un agente yuuzhan vong, esta esperando que comience la invasión. Cuando Carr ve en un radar el punto luminoso que está esperando, inhabilita las comunicaciones de ExGal-4 y contacta a Nom Anor, haciéndole saber que la invasión ha comenzado. En el camino de regreso recoge del suelo un dweebit, una criatura que él ha traído, esperando que se haya reproducido; en efecto, lo está haciendo. Los otros científico descubren el punto luminoso en el radar y creen que es un asteroide, debido a que no está transmitiendo ninguna señal. Un miembro del grupo sugiere contactar con el Mando ExGal, pero deciden no hacerlo debido a que el punto luminoso podría ser un objeto de su propia galaxia que simplemente salió y volvió a ingresar. Carr es instrumental en hacerlos llegar a esta decisión. Nom Anor, situado a más de media galaxia de distancia, se emociona al haber escuchado que el avance ha comenzado. Capítulo 3 Luke Skywalker y Jacen Solo se encuentran con el Consejo Asesor de la Nueva República, dirigido por el Jefe de Estado Borsk Fey'lya en Coruscant. Luke es acosado por algunos consejeros porque algunos Jedi se están tomando el control de la ley muy vigorosamente. Luke sospecha que sus quejas son porque los Jedi les están haciendo pasar un mal rato a algunos contrabandistas; él sospecha que algunos consejeros tienen tratos ilegales con ellos, por lo tanto, cuando los Jedi atacan a los contrabandistas, esto afecta a los consejeros. Luke y Jacen discuten luego sus diferencias de opinión sobre cómo deberían ser los Jedi, y sobre si el Conseo Jedi debería ser o no reestablecido. hounded by some councilors because some Jedi are playing law keeper too strongly. Capítulo 4 Nom Anor discute con sus subordinados, explicando que él está detrás de la enfermedad de Mara. Él espera saber cómo es el estado de Mara en su reunión. Esta es terrible para Leia, ya que Nom Anor es terriblemente rudo hacia ella. Ellos se van. Anor les da instrucciones a sus subordinados para procurar que su partida los haga pasar por la Plaza de la Esperanza de Redención. Los protagonistas comparten su opinión sobre Nom Anor, y muestran su reacción mientras vuelan sobre la Plaza de Esperanza de Redención. Han Solo, Anakin Solo y Chewbacca están intentando arreglar el Halcón Milenario, el cual Anakin dañó mientras lo volaba presumiendo e intentando imitar a Jaina. Han y Luke discuten sobre la reunión y el paradero de Lando Calrissian con el consejo. Luke cree que si puede conseguir los pensamientos y reflexiones de alguien del Borde Exterior, podría usarlos para conseguir que los consejeros viesen su punto de vista. Capítulo 5 Los científicos en ExGal-4 rastrean el "asteroide" hasta el sistema Helska. Con su ruta actual, va a colisionar con el cuarto planeta del sistema, que está hecho de hielo. En este punto tratan de contactar con el Mando ExGal, pero no funciona. El "asteroide" extragaláctico es en realidad una mundonave viviente, dirigida por el Prefecto Da'Gara. Tu Shoolb le dice al Prefecto que ha consultado con su yammosk, el coordinador bélico genéticamente poderoso. Está ansioso por comenzar. Los científicos de ExGal detectan una cola en el objeto extragaláctico, y creen que se trata entonces de un cometa. Solo Yomin Carr conoce la verdad. Él hace algo que va a destruir al planeta. El Prefecto Da'Gara y los 5.000 yuuzhan vong a bordo se preparan para aterrizar, y se ponen sus encubridores ooglith y sus gnullith, los cuales los ayudan a respirar. Ellos siguen al yammosk hacia abajo del hielo para establecer una base. Los científicos de ExGal-4 ven al "cometa" impactar contra el cuatro planeta del sistema Helska; para su sorpresa, no hay ninguna explosión. Quieren contactar con ExGal, pero las operaciones aún no son operativas. Ellos consideran tomar su poco fiable nave, la Spacecaster, para enviar una comunicación, pero deciden esperar. Capítulo 6 Leia y Jaina están en la cabina del Sable de Jade, cerca de Coruscant. Mara está cansada, por lo que Jaina está pilotando sola. Leia piensa en Nom Anor e intenta contactar nuevamente. Hay un enorme Defensor Estelar Mon Calamari, el Vizconde, recién comisionado por la Nueva República. Como están cerca de Coruscant, Leia va a despertar a Mara, como ella le ha pedido. La enfermedad ha atacado en esta ocasión el útero de Mara, lo que la preocupa mucho. Jacen habla con Anakin, quien está constantemente practicando con su sable láser, y le dice que los Jedi no están para usar la Fuerza para corregir cada error, y que no deben usar la Fuerza para obtener gloria para ellos mismos. Deciden entrenar para ver qué filosofía gana en una pelea. A pesar de no practicar tanto con el sable láser como Anakin, Jacen gana y dice "No somos una patrulla galáctica". Jacen luego va a haber cómo les está yendo a Han y Chewbacca, y encuentra al wookiee con un humor muy desagradable. Mara se reencuentra con Luke e intercambian historias. Ellos deciden realizar un viaje al Borde Exterior. Leia se reúne con los consejeros para contarles sobre su misión. Han envía a Chewie con ella. Cuando el consejero Fyor Rodan sale y comienza a acosar a Chewie, el wookiee lo cuelga de su collar en un perchero. Leia se junta con sus amigos, quienes le informan que van a hacer un viaje para hablar con Lando. Capítulo 7 La gente de ExGal-4 decide ir al planeta de hielo. Le preguntan a Yomin Carr si desea ir, pero él amablemente lo rechaza. La razón real para esto es que sus ordenes son alejarse de ellos. Carr discretamente daña el Spacecaster y luego contacta al Prefecto Da'Gara para advertirle acerca de Danni Quee. Belkadan pronto será destruido, aunque Carr sobrevivirá debido a que tiene su encubridor ooglith. Carr sale al exterior de la base con Garth Breise para arreglar el transmisor. Ven algunos escarabajos marrones y rojizos, y Carr sugiere que pueden ser la causa del problema. De todas formas deciden trepar a la torre y encuentran el problema. Sin embargo, Carr corta la soga de Breise, y éste cae y muere. Danni Quee y los otros científicos en el Spacecaster ven una tormenta acercándose a ExGal-4. Intentan establecer contacto con ellos pero escuchan muy poco. Deciden continuar hacia Helska IV. Nom Anor lanza misiles hacia Osa-prime. Sabe que tendrá que huir, pero eso no le importa porque su ataque será una distracción para la Nueva República. Capítulo 8 El Halcón Milenario, el Sable de Jade y el Ala-A de Luke (pilotado por una emocionada Jaina) arriban a Reecee. Leia consigue hacerlo sin que su guardia noghri, Bolpuhr, se dé cuenta. Luke y Jacen hablan sobre volver a crear el Consejo Jedi. Han y Chewiw van a La Espuma Burbujeante de Riebold — un lugar donde las peleas, incluso las mortales, no están mal vistas, siempre que uno mismo se limpie después-para averiguar acerca de Lando. Se encuentran con un sullustano conocido de Han, Dugo Bagy, y él les dice que Lando está buscando nuevas técnicas mineras para aplicar en áreas más rentables, como el asteroide conocido como el Capricho de Kerane en el sistema Hoth, que contiene platino puro. Muchos han intentado minado, pero murieron por los otros asteroides. Ellos también se enteran de que Kyp Durron y otros pilotos, conocidos como "La Docena de Vengadores Más Dos", están causando un montón de problemas para los contrabandistas. Capítulo 9 Cuatro de los científicos de ExGal-4 dejan la bsae para investigar la tormenta sobre la cual les habló Danni cuando estaba despegando. La encuentran, pero no es una tormenta, sino una plaga causada probablemente por escarabajos. La plaga causa un cambio molecular en la flora del planeta, y llena el aire con gas venenoso. Como los científicos no tienen oxígeno suficiente para regresar, uno a uno se van sacrificando para que uno de ellos, Jerem Cadmir, tenga una oportunidad de sobrevivir. Danni y la tripulación del Spacecaster arriban a Helska 4. Están confundidos sobre por qué el planeta parece estar inmaculado, considerando que una bola de gas debió haber chocado contra el planeta. Ellos comienzan a rondar el planeta cuando detectan cientos de trozos de escombros. Descubren que no son asteroides, sino naves de algún tipo. Las naves atacan los motores de iones y el hiperimpulsor del Spacecaster para que no puedan escapar, lo que significa que los atacantes conocen el funcionamiento de su nave. Los yuuzhan vong envían un villip, y le Prefecto Da'Gara se comunica a través de él con los científicos. Les dice que sigan a los coralitas, y cuando rechazan hacerlo, son derribados. Jerem consigue regresar a la base, solo para morir (honorablemente) a manos de Yomin Carr. El yuuzhan vong toma sus muestras del gas mortal y del escarabajo, ya que teme que los científicos que aún siguen vivos puedan hallar mediante estos objetos una cara contra la plaga. Danni se despierta en lo profundo del planeta y observa como el último miembro de su tripulación es asesinado por un yuuzhan vong. Da'Gara le dice que Yomin Carr le pidió que fuese tratada con honor. El Prefecto la lanza por un agujero, y luego salta tras ella. Capítulo 10 Luke, Leia, Han y los otros van a visitar el proyecto de Lando en Dubrillion y en su planeta vecino y menos habitable, Destrillion. Le hacen una pequeña prueba a Jaina en el Ala-A de Luke, y hacen que R2-D2 le dé las coordenadas incorrectas. Ella arriba solo un poco más lejos, se adapta bien y encuentra su camino. Allí se vuelven a encontrar con Lando, quien les muestra los cazas TIE Avanzados que son usados para correr en el cinturón. Están modificados para ser muy seguros, y Jaina quiere probarlo corriendo en el cinturón. Los niños Solo participan en la carrera por el Capricho de Lando, consiguiendo todos batir los récords. El vuelo de Jaina es sobresaliente. Capítulo 11 La plaga se está expandiendo por la base de ExGal-4. Como las comunicaciones están siendo reparadas, Carr las vuelve a destruir y mata al científico que las está arreglando. Nom Anor y su asistente escapan de Rhommamool en un Ala-A escondido modificado, causándole en el proceso un daño considerable al crucero mon calamari. Nom Anor contacta a Da'Gara y le reporta que su próximo objetivo será Sernpidal. Ellos discuten el uso de una táctica conocida como el Núcleo de Yo'gand, que utiliza la gravedad para atraer una luna a un planeta y provocar una colisión. Capítulo 12 Jacen y Anakin discuten nuevamente sobre la Fuerza, usando el increíble vuelo de Jaina para debatir si fue un resultado de la Fuerza guiando sus acciones o el hecho de que ella estuvo practicando mucho. Entonces Kyp Durron se acerca a saludarlos. Él obviamente está un poco alterado porque Jaina haya superado su récord de recorrer el cinturón, pero les ofrece una oportunidad de unirse a su escuadrón, la Docena de Vengadores Más Dos. Kyp se va y despega con su escuadrón; los chicos ven el despegue disciplinado y de alto nivel, completo con música. Leia, Luke, Lando y Mara también observan el despegue. Luego Lando le ofrece a Luke y Mara la posibilidad de correr en el cinturón. A Lando le habría encantado tener tales nombres en la tabla de líderes, pero ellos no desean participar. Sin embargo consiguen que Han y Chewie vayan juntos en un bombardero TIE, con la esperanza de superar el récord de Moss Deevers y Twingo, un dúo de contrabandistas fanfarrones. Cuando están volando, un desperfecto ocurre en las comunicaciones y escudos. Capítulo 13 Kyp reflexiona sobre el futuro de la Docena Más Dos. Chequean el tráfico reciente por una sección del espacio, y detectan una nave clase Spacecaster viniendo de Belkadan y dirigiéndose hacia el sistema Helska. Kyp envía una señal para que alguien investigue Belkadan, mientras él lleva a su escuadrón al sistema Helska. Luke vuela hacia los asteroides intentando rescatar a Han y Chewiw; Luke tampoco tiene escudos. Los encuentra y rescata. Ellos se encontraban exactamente empatados con Moss y Twingo cuando perdieron las comunicaciones, pero Lando añade cinco segundos por el desperfecto, por lo que ellos consiguen el récord en parejas. Casi todos los miembros del escuadrón de Kyp son destruidos por coralitas en la Primera Batalla de Helska. Kyp logra escapar al hiperespacio con otro Ala-A, pero tiene tres grutchins sobre él. Lando le pide a Han que vaya a Sernpidal para entregar una carga, y Han de mala gana acepta. Luke y Mara van a Belkadan debido a la llamada de Kyp para que alguien vaya ahí. Capítulo 14 El Ala-X de Kyp ha sido dañada por los grutchins. Él desvía energía hacia diferentes zonas de la nave, y comienza a hacer saltos cortos hacia el hiperespacio con destino a Belkadan, el planeta habitado más cercano. Los yuuzhan vong llevan a un hombre llamado Miko Reglia junto a Danni Quee. Él dice que es un Jedi que formaba parte de la Docena de Vengadores más Dos. Los yuuzhan vong dicen que no es digno. Danni y Miko comienzan a buscar una manera de escapar. Da'Gara le informa a Nom Anor sobre el ataque. Él le dice que cree que las dos naves que huyeron fueron destruidas. Ellos ahora se disponen a efectuar la "ruptura" del Jedi para probar su fuerza de voluntad. Más yuuzhan vong están en camino hacia el planeta: una segunda mundonave llegará ese día, y la tercera durante la semana. Danni y Miko noquean a los yuuzhan vong que entran a su cámara de prisioneros, y toman sus encubridores y sus criaturas respiradoras. Da'Gara los detiene y los lleva a una asamblea de los yuuzhan vong. Otra mundo nave arriba, y la Prefecta Ma'Shraid entra. Ellos hablan telepáticamente a través del coordinador bélico, el [yammosk. Luego le dan de comer a Miko a la criatura gigante. Capítulo 15 Han, Chewie, y Anakin arriban Sernpidal, donde algo extraño está sucediendo. La luna del planeta está anormalmente cerca. El Halcón Milenario es asaltado y algunas personas intentan robar parte de su carga. Ellos luego despegan y hacen y hacen una lectura de la situación. Encuentran que algo en el planeta está empujando a la luna más y más cerca. Ese algo está justo al este de Ciudad Sernpidal. Anakin se ofrece para ir a investigar, y el alcalde lo acompaña, mientras Han y Chewie reúnen a toda la gente que pueden en el Halcón. El planeta tiene menos de siete horas antes de que impacte la luna. Capítulo 16 Capítulo 17 Capítulo 18 Capítulo 19 Capítulo 20 Capítulo 21 Capítulo 22 Capítulo 23 Capítulo 24 Capítulo 25 Capítulo 26 Apariciones *Ackdool *Alcalde de Ciudad Sernpidal *Nom Anor *Cho Badeleg *Dugo Bagy *Bendodi Ballow-Reese *Bolpuhr *Tamaktis Breetha *Garth Breise *Dooje Brolo *C-3PO "Trespeó" *C-9PO *Jerem Cadmir *Lando Calrissian *Yomin Carr *Chewbacca "Chewie" *Da'Gara *Luther De'Ono *Moss Deevers *Dembaline *Shunta Osarian Dharrg *Lysire Donabelle *Moruth Doole *Tee-ubo Doole *Chelch Dravvad *Hiram Drayson *Kyp Durron *Borsk Fey'lya *Gauch *Grappa *Icknya *Talon Karrde *Obi-Wan Kenobi "Viejo Ben" *Kruuny *Ma'Shraid *Mon Mothma *Niuk Niuv *Cal Omas *Palpatine *Pwoe *Danni Quee *R2-D2 "Erredós" *R5-L4 "Elecuatro" *Tonkoss Rathba *Miko Reglia *Fyor Rodan *Warshack Rojo *Tu Shoolb *Wurth Skidder *Luke Skywalker *Mara Jade Skywalker *Anakin Solo *Han Solo *Jacen Solo *Jaina Solo *Leia Organa Solo / "Lady Vader" *Shok Tinoktin *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Bensin Tomri *Tosi-karu *Triebakk *Twingo *Darth Vader *Yoda *Yo'gand |species= *Bothan *Dresselliano *Gamorreano *Humano **Corelliano *Mon calamari *Moolooliano *Noghri *Quarren *Rodiano *Moradores de las arenas *Sernpidaliano *Snivviano *Sullustano *Tervig *Twi'lek *Vuvriano *Wookiee *Yuuzhan vong |creatures= *Anfibastón *Bantha *Cangrejo vonduun *Conejillo baldaviano *Coral yorik *Coralita *Dovin basal *Dweebit *Enmascarador ooglith / Encubridor ooglith *Espora brollup *Espora coomb *Espora tegnest *Gnullith *Grutchin "Saltamontes" *Nang hul "Bicho de impacto" *Jalea blorash *Mosca de arena *Pez calamariano *Plaeryin bol *Puma de cresta roja *Shlecho newt *Tizowyrm *Tutakan *Villip **Villip ortientador *Yammosk "Coordinador de guerra" |droids= *Droide astromecánico **Droide astromecánico serie R2 **Droide astromecánico serie R5 *Droide barrendero *Droide de protocolo **Droide de protocolo serie 3PO **Droide de protocolo serie 9PO *Droide de servicio personal *Droide localizador de minas |locations= *Alderaan *Alurion *Ciudad Nube *Commenor *Corellia *Coruscant **Bahía de Embarque 3733 **Edificio del Senado **Mando ExGal *Mon Calamari *Dagobah *Daluba *Dantooine *Galaxia yuuzhan vong **Ygziir *Janguine *Kashyyyk *Nkllon *Ord Mantell *Osarian **Osa-Prime *Praxeum Jedi *Reecee **La Espuma Burbujeante de Riebold *Rhommamool **Puertorrojo ***Plaza de la Esperanza de Redención ****Pabellón del Maestro de Puerto *Ryloth *Sector Dalonbiano **Belkadan ***ExGal-4 **Sector L1 **Vector Prime *Sector Moddell *Sector Veragi *Sistema Angour *Sistema Dubrillion **Capricho de Lando **Destrillion **Dubrillion *Sistema Helska **Helska "Sol helskano" **Helska 1 **Helska 2 **Helska 3 **Helska 4 **Helska 5 **Helska 6 **Helska 7 *Sistema Hoth **Campo de asteroides de Hoth **Capricho de Kerane *Sistema Juleviano **Dobido **Sernpidal ***Ciudad Sernpidal *Sullust *Tatooine *Vacío Intergaláctico |vehicles= *Lanzadera **''Sable de Jade'' **[[Transporte clase Spacecaster|Transporte clase Spacecaster]] **''Juliupper'' *Crucero Estelar Mon Calamari **''Mediador'' *Cazador de Cabezas Z-95 *Ala-XJ *Deslizador terrestre *Carguero ligero YT-1300 **''Halcón Milenario'' *Koros-Strohna **Mundonave de Da'Gara *[[Defensor Estelar clase Viscount|Defensor Estelar clase Vizconde]] **''Vizconde'' *Estrella de la Muerte I *Serie TIE **TIE Avanzado x1 **Bombardero TIE/sa ***TB-1 *Carguero Jolian *Interceptor RZ-1 Ala-A *Caza estelar Ala-B *[[Crucero clase Interdictor|Crucero clase Interdictor]] *[[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II]] *''Renovador *[[Cañonera clase Ranger|Cañonera clase Ranger]] *Rompehielos *''Buen Minero'' *Nave Escudo |organizations= *Nueva República **Jefe de Estado ***Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República ****Almirante *****Comandante ******Guardia de Honor de la Nueva República ***Consejo Asesor de la Nueva República ***Escuadrón Pícaro *Nueva Orden Jedi **Consejo Jedi ***Maestro Jedi ****Caballero Jedi *****Aprendiz Jedi *Primera Fuerza Osariana **Capitán *Caballeros Rojos de la Vida *Imperio Galáctico **Emperador *Sociedad ExGal *Pretores vong **Casta de los Intendentes ***Ejecutor **Casta guerrera ***Prefecto *Alianza para Restaurar la República *Senado rhommamooliano **Alcalde *La Docena de Vengadores Más Dos *Guardia de Ciudad Sernpidal |technology= *Cañón láser *Torpedo de protones *Pummelstave *Sable de luz *Bláster *Detonador termal *Ballesta *Motor iónico *Repulsor *Telescopio orbital *Puesto de control *Holocámara *Turbo motor *Remoto *Compensador de inercia *Caja de empalmes *Mochila de vuelo *Traje de aislamiento *Cronómetro *Mascarilla de oxígeno *Generador de escudo *Comunicador *Propulsor *Micrófono *Escudo deflector *Transmisor tractor *Generador iónico *Traje espacial *Satélite meteorológico Trueno 63 *Plastifino **Diario de plastifino |events= *Batalla de Endor *Batalla del sistema Angor *Batalla de Yavin *Guerra Cremleviana **Batalla de Ygziir *Destrucción de Alderaan *Conflicto Osarian-Rhommamool **Primera Batalla de Osarian *Rescate en la Estrella de la Muerte I *Guerra Yuuzhan Vong **Destrucción de Sernpidal **Duelo en Belkadan **Primera Batalla de Helska **Primera Batalla de Dubrillion **Segunda Batalla de Helska |miscellanea= *Escala Pantang de Progreso Aerotecnológico *La Fuerza *Árbol dalloralla *Ryll *Dejarik *Novato *Arca *Gripe de Findris *'Zhaelor' *''Shwock Dubllon'' (Estela Encrespada) *Tosi-karu *Vonduun Skerr Kyrric *Bola taikawaka *Conexión ramificada *Janguine *Onda Mezzicanley *El Verdadero Camino **La Gran Doctrina ***Yun-Yammka ***Yun-Harla }} Entre bastidores Galería de portadas Galería de las diversas variaciones de la portada de Vector Prime. Image:VectorPrime art.jpg|Arte de portada Image:VectorPrime HC.jpg|Tapa dura inglesa (imagen completa) Image:vectorprime.jpg|Tapa dura inglesa Image:Vector Prime Cover.jpg|Paperback inglesa Image:VectorPrime PB.jpg|Relanzamiento en paperback de la versión inglesa Image:VectorPrimeAl.jpg|Alemana Image:Vector Prime danish.jpg|Danesa Image:VectorPrimeesp.jpg|Española Image:VectorPrime Fr HC.jpg|Francesa (tapa dura) Image:VectorPrime Fr PB.jpg|Francesa (paperback) Image:VectorPrimeJap.jpg|Japonesa Image:VectorPrime Pl.jpg|Polaca Image:VectorPrime Ru.jpg|Rusa Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * * * * * --------- Categoría:Novelas de la Nueva Orden Jedi Categoría:Alberto Santos Editor Categoría:Del Rey